Tontas Torturas por una Tonta autora
by Hitsury Kishimoto
Summary: Ne soy pesima para hacer summaries asi q solo les digo q es muy tonto y si no les gusta eso no lo lean XP


Tontas torturas por una tonta autora -_-'  
  
Hitsury/Hola!!!!! Este es mi primer fic y ehem...bueno espero q les guste!!! ^__________________________^  
Y/(aparece de repente) Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^ ^ (demasiada azúcar -_-')  
/ ¿De donde saliste? O_o  
Y/ Llege saltando!!!! (y se pone a rebotar por todas partes )  
H/ O_______________O  
Yami/(llega de por ahi)¿Y de q se trata tu fic? Ven!! Aibou!!! (viendo como yugi lo destruye todo)  
P/ se trata de Yu gi .... eh!!! Saca a Yugi de aqui!!! Esta destrozando todo!!!(se mueve a un lado para q no le caiga encima un foco)  
Yami/Esta bien! (coge a Yugi y se lo lleva arrastrando)  
P/ Bueno...(aparece Yugi detras de ella) P y Y/ Los personajes de Yu Gi Oh! Pertenecen a Kazuki Takashi-sama y no a mi/ella.  
P/Ya me hartaste!!!!!!!!!!!(saca un martillo y golpea a Yugi en la cabeza)  
Y/ @_@... X.x  
P/Entonces de Yugi, no esperen verlo por un rato ^ ^ (si no es torturado ^ ^)  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
1 cap. La tortura comienza!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yugi y Yami!!!! XDXDXD  
En una habitación oscura.....  
Yugi/ X.x  
Yami/ Yugi, ¿donde estas?  
Yugi/ X.x  
Yami/mm.mm.. q raro nunca me habia sentido asi...tan suavecito...y esponjosito..?_¿  
Yugi/ @_@   
Yami/ Ya levantate!!!! Miau!!!! O____O  
Yugi/ ¿Por q maullaste?  
Yami/ Miau!!  
Yugi/ ¿Q te ...miau!! miau!!  
Yami/ Miaw!!"algo raro pasa"  
Yugi/ ¬¬ Miau Miau "en serio, no lo habia notado ¬¬"  
Pero nuestros "heroes" no tuvieron tiempo para pensar en el problema ya q de repente las luces de la habitación se encendieron.  
Yugi y Yami/ Miau!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (viendo a Yami y a Yugi convertidos en gatos =^¬^= cueros!!!!)  
(llega Histury)H/Gatitos!!! *¬* se va corriendo a abrazarlos)  
Y/Y/ Miau!!!! "corre!!!" (huyen despavoridos hacia una ventana)  
H/no tan rapido ¬u¬ (presiona un boton q aparece en el piso y todas las ventanas y puertas se cierran)(N/A: imaginense a Yugi y a Yami corriendo ventana tras ventana mientras se van cerrando una por una XDXD)  
Y y Y/(en un rincón) "temblando" M..ii..a...uu..*a..yyy..u..dd..aa*  
H/ehheh jajjajajajjajajjajajjaj!!!!!(risa histerica)(Y y Y/*ojos asustados*)  
(se oscurece toda la habitación)  
YyY/Miau!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"dejanos!!!!!!!!!"Miau!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
H/q lindos se van a ver!!!! ^¬^  
(se enciende la luz)  
Y y Y/Miau!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Miau!!!!!!!!* q es esto!!!!!*(se ve a un hermoso gatito vestido de...marinero!!(N/A:no se me ocurria nada ;_;)(cuero Yami!!!) y otro con traje de chico malo con cadenas (cuero Yugi!!! ñ_ñ)  
H/ Q lindos!!!!!!( y se pone a abrazarlos (N/A:mejor dicho a ahorcarlos ¬¬)  
YyY/M...ii...aa....uuuu......X.x  
H/mmm y ahora q haremos? n_n mmmm ya se!!! ^°^ vamos a escuchar los "preciosos" discursos de Tea!!!  
Y y Y/O.o.......MIAU!!!! ;_;  
(cambio de escena)(se ve a Yugi y a Yami amarrados a sus sillas y Tea al frente de ellos con un microfono leyendo sus discursos de la amistad)  
Yami/De..bo... resistir...@_@...X.x  
Yugi/@_@ la amistad es lo mejor sin ella no podriamos....  
H/...-q-..zzZZZzzzz(tiene tapones en las orejas)  
T/Que hariamos sin la amistad?...blablabla  
H/-q-...¬.ô...O_o...n_n;;;; gracias Tea ya te puedes ir  
T/O_o...bueno n_n pero antes...(se paro enfrente de Hitsury y puso su mano enfrente de ella)....pagame n_n  
H/O.o....¬¬----*por q me cobra si es mi fic!! .) ten n_n****  
T/(contando su dinero $_$) Gracias!! n_n (y se va)(N/A:tan campante, se llevo el dinero q habia ahorrado para mis mangas TT_TT)  
H/T_T bueno...por lo menos hay otros q sufren más q yo n_n(voltea a ver a Yugi y a Yami como si les hubieran lavado el cerebro repitiendo el discurso de Tea)  
YyY/La amistad @_@.....La amistad....  
H/n_n bueno creo q mejor me los llevo-los desamarro de sus sillas y los cogió-n_n Hermanita!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^°^   
Ale/si??   
H/Ven un ratito si? n_n  
A/bueno..  
Una niña pequeña de unos 12 años, pelo negro largo y lacio, blanca, delgada y con una carita demasiado linda(N/A: Q bonita hermanita tengo!!!! nOn ^_~*)  
A/¿q quieres? me interrumpiste cuando estaba molestando a Eduardo ¬¬(N/A: mi otro hermano n_n)  
H/O_o....n_n;;;¿podrias ayudarme con estos?-mientras le mostraba 2 gatitos (Yugi y Yami)  
A/O_O........nOn gatitos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-los cogio como dos muñecos de trapo y se puzo a abrazarlos.  
YyY/X_x.....  
A/ Puedo jugar con ellos?????? n_n  
H/Claro n_n  
A/WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- y se va saltando por una puerta q aparece de repente (N/A: No pregunten O_o)  
H/n_n  
Y sera mejor q nadie sepa los q le paso n_n  
Ningun animal fue dañado en la producción de este fic XP   
~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
H/Q les pareció????? n_n  
Eduardo/ EStupido ¬¬ y muy corto  
H/¬¬-------------  
Ed/---------  
H/---------------------------------  
Ale/Ya dejen de pelear!! no vale la pena n_n  
H/¬¬ es cierto n_n please dejen Reviews ^_~* 


End file.
